The Purple Eyes
by FairyofTwilight
Summary: Yaten finds himself changing when he meets a girl that knows more than she's telling. When her secrets reveal themselves unexpectedly, what will happen? The story says all.
1. Chapter1

Chapter one Yaten woke from his sleep when the sun hit his eyes. He was in the apartment he shared with Seiya and Taiki. He stretched his arms out and walked out of his room in his boxers. Both of his friends were still asleep in their rooms, in similar fashion that he slept, but he was the only one that had his shirt off. An evil look took his face and he ran back to his room. He had woken earlier this time, much like the other time he had this planned. He grabbed what he needed from the room and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, taking off the rest of his boxers, and jumped into the shower.  
  
He closed his eyes for an instant, letting the water hit his head, and saw someone. He opened his eyes and tried to recall the face. He thought a second and then remembered his dream. He had seen a girl with the sign of taurus on her forehead and a birthmark similar to that on her hip. She was holding a camera throughout the dream. Something about her eyes had caught his attention, but he couldn't remember what it was. Well, if it wasn't the eyes, then it was the fact that she was naked throughout the entire dream. He laughed, then shrugged, continuing to enjoy the water, knowing by the time he'd get out the hot water would be gone.  
  
Within an hour he had both Seiya and Taiki banging on the door, trying to get him out. He shut the water valve off and stepped out to get dressed, enjoying the idea of prolonging their time in there.  
  
"Yaten! Don't do what you did the last time!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of doing that again," Yaten said, sarcastically. He let out a small evil laugh and put his clothes on.  
  
He opened the door, with only enough room for one to get in, which left Taiki and Seiya beating at each other to get through. He laughed at their fighting to get through the door. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard the door slam and saw Taiki sauntering his way. Seiya had beaten Taiki to the bathroom, again.  
  
"Next time wake me up when you do," Taiki muttered.  
  
As soon as Seiya had the water running, Yaten couldn't resist, he let the hot water run in the kitchen sink. Seiya's yell could be heard through the apartment, but by the time Taiki went to look for Yaten, he was out the door.  
  
"Oh, he's going to get it bad when he gets back," Taiki said seeing Yaten walk inside the elevator, but even he couldn't resist a laugh. "Seiya's getting his!"  
  
************  
  
Yaten made his way around the alleys, avoiding the crowd, looking back every now and then making sure he wasn't being followed. Only a few people knew about his going through the alleys for a Sunday walk, as unsafe as they may be. He thought of them as the most secure spot to avoid the hoards of girls that try to rip his shirt and pants off, nearly leaving him naked for the world to see. Soon he was met by a black cat with a yellow crescent mark on her forehead.  
  
"Hello Luna," he said. "Come to join me for my walk?"  
  
"Yaten, you know it isn't wise for you to wonder about by yourself, especially after what happened the last time you did so."  
  
He remembered. Once before, on one of his walks, he was attacked by this man that was nearly twice his size. He was caught off guard when the man began to attack him. He was beaten badly, struck multiple times on his back and stomach with a bat. The man that attacked him hit his leg repeatedly, almost snapping his ankle. He was knocked out with a quick strike to the head. The damage that was done probably would have been worse if Seiya hadn't come to his aid. While Yaten was recuperating in his room, Luna stayed by his side. He wasn't allowed to leave until he was well again.  
  
He shook his head from the memory and looked at Luna.  
  
"It hasn't happened again," he said. "I'm just going to the park and then I'm going home, okay? I'm not getting attacked, if you're worried about that. I'm safe."  
  
"I'll come with you, just in case."  
  
She jumped on his shoulder as he continued his walk, still looking back every now and then. Luna noticed this, but didn't mention a thing. She didn't like how hurt he was by that day. It had affected him in a manner that no one wanted to notice. He became secluded from his friends, as though he was ashamed at the fact that he didn't defend himself. He would, at times, ask her to join him on one of his walks, but he stopped after the incident happened. Everyone was treating him like he was delicate, even after he was up and about. Luna had seen the harm it was doing. He had started to feel useless and it could be seen in his eyes. Luna had stopped treating him like he was going to break any second as soon as he was able to stand properly.  
  
They had managed to walk to the park and saw Rini playing on the swings with Hotaru. Yaten stayed behind the bushes, avoiding any contact with them. Lita and her friends were enjoying a game of volleyball, just across from where Rini and Hotaru were. Setsuna was sitting by herself on the bench closest to where Yaten was standing. Luna jumped off his shoulder when she spotted Artemis. She looked at Yaten before she walked away.  
  
"You be careful. I don't want to see you hurt, physically or emotionally. If you ever want someone to talk to, you know I will listen," she said before she walked away.  
  
Yaten stared at them until Lita made eye contact with him. She waved for him to come over, but he started to step back. She hit the volleyball back over the net, hitting Serena on her head, knocking her on the ground. Yaten let out a laugh, making them all look his way. He blushed a bit and walked away cooly.  
  
************  
  
Yaten was awake that night, wondering how he could have been caught off guard the way he was.  
  
"Ugh!" he said to himself. "Why did he attack me? I mean I know I'm a celebrity and all, but why? I'm not the favorite of the three. It's Seiya. Next to him it's Taiki for his smarts. I'm just a brainless, physically challenged dope. Well that explains it."  
  
There was a knock on his door. He threw the blanket over him and faced the window, making it seem like he was asleep, as the door opened.  
  
"Yaten, are you awake?" It was Taiki. Yaten heard his foot steps as he walked towards him. Taiki looked at Yaten's figure on the bed, then walked outside. He shut the door behind him and looked at Seiya.  
  
"Well he was muttering to himself, but he isn't answering me," Taiki said.  
  
"I guess what happened is still bothering him. Maybe he'll forget about it."  
  
Yaten looked at the ceiling again. How can you forget it if everyone keeps reminding you about it? He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing in Chapter 1, but that was because I'm a rookie and it slipped my mind, go figure. Not only that, but I was rushing and it was late. Well, to me it was. I apologize for that. Go ahead and call me stupid, my bud already did, but for other reasons. Alright, I don't own Sailormoon (nuh-duh!), but Noni and Yuri are my characters so there! Quick thing: I'm not grand on summaries, but I wrote this story about a year ago, so I've had it for a while, and it's about time I share it with someone, whether it's just one or more than one person. Here you go the second chapter, the later ones come later (well, obviously). Thank you to whoever reads and/or reviews.  
  
=thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two  
  
Yaten was walking in the alley, making a midnight round. , he thought. It all looked familiar to him. He continued walking, even though he thought he knew what was coming. Another block and he'd be home, safe in the apartment. Nothing to worry about then, right?  
  
A man stepped out from a crossing alley with a huge wooden bat. He yelled at himself, but couldn't do it. The man struck him once, hard, in his lower back, launching Yaten to the ground. He pounded Yaten with his bat as though it would end all misery or discord. Yaten took one clear look at his face before he was kicked in the stomach. He doubled over and tried to run, but the man struck his leg. He felt swing after swing from this man's bat, no mercy shown at all, until there was a flash. He was hit on the head, but the blow wasn't delivered with full force. Another flash crossed his eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone!" a girl yelled.  
  
The man lunged himself at her with his bat, but she somehow managed to take it away. She had her camera aimed at his eyes and there was another flash. She ran as the guy yelled in pain, holding his eyes. A person rushed at the man, knocking him to the ground. It was Seiya coming to Yaten's aid. Yaten managed to breathe his name before he was drowned in darkness. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yaten shot awake, throwing the blankets off of himself. He couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Every time he'd close his eyes he'd see the incident happening again. He dreamed the attack again. It was different this time. It was clearer and longer. Was Seiya the one that saved him or was it the girl? It had to be Seiya. He was the only person he had seen after he was gone. Seiya was trying to keep him in the real world. Yaten sighed heavily as he lied his head back down and looked at the ceiling endlessly.  
  
************  
  
Yaten was striding around the city when he saw Setsuna sitting on a bench. She caught him with her eyes, releasing a halfhearted smile. He smiled in return and sat next to her.  
  
"Today, we're both alone," she said.  
  
"Yes," he said. "But I doubt anyone reminds you about what happened to you in the past."  
  
Setsuna sighed, patting his shoulder. "I've had people badger me for doing one thing wrong. We're only human, to an extent. We all tend to go out of our way so we won't make the same mistake twice."  
  
He laughed a bit and put his hands in his pockets, rising from his seat. It was the first time he bothered to talk to someone of the outer Senshi without causing an argument. He felt lightened by it.  
  
"I forget how lonely it can get hardly having anyone to talk to on your level. You must especially be lonely, seeing as you are the keeper of time."  
  
Setsuna looked at him in surprise at his comment. "Yes, it does. But I have my friends. And you have your brothers to keep you company, not to mention Luna, don't you?"  
  
"Luna is just my friend, though. Try having everyone baby you two weeks after you almost get-"  
  
He shut his mouth before he said another word. He thanked Setsuna for her time, continuing his walk.  
  
He sauntered down the street. A flash of light caught his attention. He turned to where he saw the flash and saw a young girl with a camera. She had short black hair that reached the middle of her neck. Her bangs were in a spider look and the rest was held back by a thin hair band. She had these thin rimmed glasses and purple eyes. Yaten started to walk up to her, when she proceeded to run.  
  
"No wait! I just want to talk!" he yelled and followed suit.  
  
She scaled a brick wall and jumped to the alleys. She ran down the alley, then entered a yard, disappearing from sight as Yaten jumped off the brick wall. He walked down the alley and looked through the picket fence he saw her run to, almost getting hit by a baseball bat. She swung again, missing him on purpose and continued to run down the alley, then headed to the streets, disappearing from sight as she ran into a crowd of people.  
  
"God damn you!" he yelled, not bothering to follow her. "I just wanted to talk!"  
  
He started to walk home, grumbling about the "stupid little bitch that didn't want to talk to me."  
  
************  
  
Yaten walked slowly to the apartment. He leaned against the door, but he didn't want to go home yet. Maybe he could find that girl, again. He was about to leave through the entrance when he saw Seiya open the entrance door.  
  
"Just who I was looking for," he said, throwing his arm around Yaten's shoulder, who swatted it away.  
  
"What for?" he asked, only to be ignored.  
  
Seiya opened the door to their apartment and pushed Yaten inside. Taiki greeted him as he was practically fell to the ground, after receiving another friendly shove from Seiya.  
  
"We were wondering when you were going to come home," he said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Yaten muttered under his breath, looking at Seiya  
  
Seiya stuck his tongue out at Yaten, jumping on the couch. Yaten showed him his middle finger to be a sport, then looked at Taiki, who was putting on his glasses.  
  
"We found something that might be an interest to you," Seiya said holding a letter in his hand. "It has no name, but it is addressed to you."  
  
"So? Don't we all get many like that?" Yaten said, walking toward his room.  
  
"It was personally delivered by some girl. She left a picture, too. It's a good photo."  
  
Yaten stopped abruptly, showing some interest.  
  
"And so what if she did?" Yaten asked, showing little interest again, making his way to his room.  
  
"I think you'd like to know that she doesn't know we're the Three Lights."  
  
Yaten turned around, grabbing the picture and the letter from Seiya. He walked smoothly to his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I thought you didn't care!" Seiya yelled through the door.  
  
"Well, I didn't before, but if she doesn't know who we are, that's better, isn't it?" he asked no one.  
  
Yaten looked at the picture. It was of him before he was attacked. He opened the letter, as though there was a bomb inside. He was greeted by a drawing of a cartoon character on the corner of the letter, smiling at him with an arm behind its head. It looked just like him.  
  
Hello Yaten,  
I'm sorry for running from you today. I got scared. I've actually been following you from the alleys for a while now, but I'm not stalking you. I know it sounds weird, but I have no idea how I found your apartment. It was like instinct. I had dreamt you the day before I saw you outside your apartment window. I didn't know who you were, but something about you just caught my attention. I've been following you on your walks through the alleys since that day, trying to figure out why you're alone. I mean, you're beautiful, how can you be so alone? I believe that you'd like to know that I was a witness to your attack a few weeks ago. I tried to warn you, but I guess you couldn't hear my cry. I didn't know what the guy was going to do, but as soon as I saw, I did what I could to get him away from you. I managed to take his bat away, if that counts for anything. The flash from my camera worked better, though, right in the eyes. I'm sorry for using that bat to swat you away, but you caught me off guard. I sort of had to defend myself, I thought you were going to do something else than just "talk." Honestly, something about your spirit drew me to you. The dream I had about you and those that followed after just led me to you. I wanted to see who this mysterious person was, I wanted to meet this person, I wanted to meet you. I didn't know your name until someone yelled it out after you got attacked. Whoever they were, they scared me away. I guess it's thanks to them I know your name. I hope you accept my apologies and my gratitude. I don't know what you think about me now, but I hope it isn't bad. Thank you for your time.  
  
There wasn't a name following the message. Behind the picture were the initials N. K., but how could he figure out who it was? There was just no way but to see if she would follow during one of his walks. Maybe then she would appear again. It was the girl from his dream, after all. And she had stated herself that she followed him during his walks.  
  
Yaten couldn't sleep with all that was buzzing through his head. He wanted to know if she'd follow him again during one of his walks, as tedious as he thought it would become. Maybe she could help him remember more of the attack. There were still pieces left out. He didn't know exactly how it happened, who it was, or what happened afterwards.  
  
He got up early the next morning and looked at the clock until it struck the time he would usually take his stroll through the alleys, receiving confused looks from both Seiya and Taiki.  
  
"Not like I care," he said, "but if she comes over today, I wrote this as a reply. It wasn't a love letter, Seiya. Go ahead and read it if you want. It's vague, baka."  
  
In the letter he wrote for her to meet him at the park, if possible. That was about it. Seiya looked at the clothes door with dumbfounded eyes.  
  
Yaten tried hard not to walk faster than he usually would. He had his book with him incase she didn't come, or was too shy to do so, and he would end up at the park. He took every precaution.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him halfway through his walk. They were quick and stressed. He turned around and saw her running, almost out of breathe. He stopped, throwing his hands into his pockets, nearly dropping his book, and waited.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said.  
  
"Well," she said, breathing almost heavily, showing him the letter, "the one with dark hair didn't want to give it to me."  
  
"Seiya," Yaten said. "I gave it to Taiki. He has a soft spot for pretty young ladies, wait that is Seiya."  
  
She smiled as though she didn't accept compliments easily, then released an elongated "Right" to show her sarcasm. She had a notebook with her and a camera around her neck. Her hair was loose now and it curled in a little. She had a black tank top, with a cat on it, and fiery blue jeans.  
  
Yaten cleared his throat, beginning to walk, causing her to follow.  
  
"So," he started. "What made you come out?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I've been listening to my dreams for months now and they said it was okay to do so."  
  
"You mean, your dreams told you to? How lame is that?"  
  
She gave him an agitated look. He looked at her and changed his tone.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-I'm sorry."  
  
"Here's a warning, I give it to everyone: I do have a short fuse, but it's on a three strikes policy, stranger or family."  
  
"Point taken," he said, looking ahead. "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Full name is Nova Noni," she said. "But call me Noni.  
  
"So you weren't born here, I take it."  
  
She laughed a bit. "Yes, I was. My mom is American and my dad is Japanese. They made a deal since my mom was so independent: he could name the first child, if it was a boy, and she would name the second child, boy or girl."  
  
She held up two fingers and then pointed at herself. She smiled and said it was fine being second born. She didn't get special privileges like her sibling, but it was still fun.  
  
They never made it to the park. If anything they ended up going to the beach near the city. They watched the waves roll into the rocks and she took pictures of the scene. She looked at Yaten then at the water hitting rocks. An idea lit up in her head instantly.  
  
"Hey, I'm hoping to be a photographer, but I need various pictures in my portfolio. Do you mind?" she asked holding up her camera. "It's just going to be two: one for my photo album and another for yourself, if you want it. Just stand on the rocks and I'll snap quick ones, no poses."  
  
He couldn't resist her voice. It was beautiful and inviting, like nothing he had ever heard before. He nodded and walked to the rocks. He turned around and asked if it was fine where he was.  
  
"Just another step back. Perfect. Okay, just look at me," she said and waited until the water splashed on the rocks. She snot the pictures quick, as promised. They were perfect.  
  
Before they knew it, a crowd had gathered around them once Yaten was back. She looked around, confused. she thought.  
  
"Oh my god!" some girl yelled. Noni turned around and saw a strawberry ice- cream haired girl run toward Yaten. "Can I have your autograph? I mean, I love you!"  
  
Yaten gave a scared expression out of surprise and expectation, but it faded quickly. "Uh, yeah, sure," he said, signing a book she had. More and more girls started to do the same. Noni started to back away slowly, feeling drowned by the crowd. She noticed Yaten's book on the ground and picked it up before one of the girls figured it was his. She started to walk back the way they came.  
  
Yaten saw her leaving. He signed a few more autographs before saying it was all he could do for the day. He started to run towards Noni, who looked angry, but Yaten didn't do anything for her to get angry. It was the people's fault. No it wasn't their fault, it was his. He should have said no to them, but didn't. Why didn't he? He didn't know himself.  
  
"Nova," he said behind her. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Call me Noni. Only my mother can call me Nova," she said turning around, as though she had a few spears to throw at him. "They were treating you like you were a celebrity, why?"  
  
"Because I am," he said, stopping. "I'm in a band called the Three Lights, didn't you know that?"  
  
"Obviously not. Why didn't you shoot me a warning?"  
  
He let out a small smile, but it faded away when her look didn't fade. "I thought you knew, but now I know you didn't. Besides, you didn't ask me."  
  
She started to walk again, keeping her face as passive as possible. They didn't talk until they were halfway to his home.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I shouldn't have done so."  
  
He was about to speak when someone fell from the sky. It was a youma monster. He grabbed Noni, and began to run. He couldn't transform with her there. Something grabbed a hold of his leg and he fell. He looked up at Noni, who had stopped to see what happened. He was starting to get dragged toward the monster.  
  
"Run!" he yelled. She hesitated, but he looked at her like he was going to be okay. "Just run!"  
  
She started to run again, but made a u-turn through the vines, trees, and bushes that were above the wall of the alley. When she arrived back to the spot she had seen Yaten, he wasn't there. Sailor Star Healer was fighting against the monster that had arrived. It wasn't that strong, but she still had a worried look on her face.  
  
Noni leaned a little closer to get a better look. She brought out her camera, thinking it might scare the monster away from Sailor Star Healer just enough that she'd be able to get an attack through the wall of vines that this monster had for a shield. she thought. She wanted to get away, but something inside was telling her to stay. Noni leaned over a bit more to get a closer look of the monster.  
  
The monster launched an attack towards Sailor Star Healer, who dodged it with female ease and avoided the attack. The attack hit the alley wall behind her. The impact shook through the alley and managed to knock Noni down from her perch. Sailor Star Healer heard her scream as she fell to the ground. She looked at the monster that had looked her way. It was horrible, not exactly the kind she thought she'd ever encounter, but close enough. Sailor Star Healer was trying her best to grab its attention again, but it kept going towards Noni.  
  
"Oh, you're not good looking," Noni said, grabbing her camera. "Take a picture!"  
  
She snapped a quick photo and the monster grabbed it's eyes in pain from the bright flash. Noni ran a short distance and looked around a trash bin. Sailor Star Healer looked in curiosity at what she was doing, almost forgetting about the monster. Noni grabbed her bat and looked at the monster that was coming towards her in rage.  
  
"Give me your best shot, you freak!" she yelled.  
  
The monster let out a flame ball attack. Noni looked at it as though it was a baseball, keeping her stance and swung the bat at the last minute, sending the attack back to the monster. Sailor Star Healer looked at Noni, shocked at what she managed to do. The monster looked at her in shock as well. It shook itself back to reality and assailed Noni with the same attack multiple times. Healer knew Noni wouldn't hold for long, even if she was hitting a series of the flaming balls back at the monster.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "Leave her alone, it's me you're after isn't it? My star seed?!"  
  
The monster turned around and began a full charge toward Sailor Star Healer. She started to run towards the monster and leapt off the wall of the alley before the monster struck. She landed in front of Noni, not her intention. She was preparing her Star Sensitive Inferno when the monster caught her off guard. It swung one of its vines towards Healer, knocking her towards the wall. It pushed against her with all its might. Noni grabbed her camera and shot another picture of the monster at point blank. It covered its eyes and started to swing around its vines in rage, letting go of Healer.  
  
Sailor Star Healer ran in front of Noni, taking one of the attacks, and was flung over the wall into the bushes. Noni didn't want to take anymore chances. She grabbed her bat, jumped on one of the trash bins, knocking it down, and threw herself over the wall. She looked around the bushes and saw Yaten, not Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"Yaten," she said, running the best she could towards him. "C'mon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, I feel so much better. And at least one person likes it so far. Now the stupid angel on my left shoulder can stop badgering me. Again: Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer. I was rushing and yes that's my damned excuse! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I liked writing it (even if it's still incomplete!). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sailormoon...had I, I'd be enjoying the summer in Japan right now...increasing my Japanese language skills. But I'm not.

Horrah, new chapter after a year...and a half. Writer's blocks really kicks ass. Well, for whichever readers I have, here is chapter 3.

**Chapter Three**

Yaten saw himself standing in front of Sailor Star Healer. She smiled at him, pointing over her shoulder at someone. It was Noni. She was holding blue flowers and was in a black dress. Her black hair was curling down from white flowers in her hair. She looked at Yaten with her purple eyes and smiled an inviting smile.

"Yaten," his senshi self said. "You have to let go."

He looked at her confused. "Let go? Let go of what?"

She jumped and disappeared into the sun. "Just let go," she said, her voice echoing through his head.

He started to open his eyes slowly. He wasn't home, but where was he? He didn't recognize the room. He could be anywhere.

"Just let go!" he heard someone yell.

He stood up, pain shooting through his body. He wasn't in his senshi form. Forget that, where was he?

He walked to the door, grabbing it so he wouldn't fall. He looked around the room he was in. It was odd, with pictures of mythical creatures on the walls, drawings and paintings of many objects and people. It looked almost like a studio rather than a room. Heck if it wasn't for the bed and closet left wide open, he would have thought as much.

"Give it back!"

He looked out the door into the hall and saw Noni fighting with someone a little older than both of them were. Taller, too. He had a camera that was clearly hers. She was trying the best she could to get it back, even though he was at an advantage. She persisted and tried swatting at him, but instead punched him in the stomach a few times, causing him to double over once. He saw her attempting to grab the camera again and he stood up quickly, holding it over his head.

"Yuri, if you don't give it back," she started to say, but trailed off

"What? You'll flash me with the lense?"

"No, but I will mail nana that picture of you and-"

"Okay, I give," he said, tension in his voice, handing her the camera she was fighting for. "All I was looking for was a 'please,' Noni, not a threat."

"Hey, as long as I got it back," she said, a smirk forming in place of a smile.

She examined the camera as the guy she was fighting with started muttering something about her being too into cameras. She saw Yaten and ran to her room, pushing him inside as she closed the door.

"You're awake, that's good," she said. "Uh, my brother doesn't know you're here, so you'll have to stay here until he leaves and I can pretend you're a school friend that came by for a visit, if he comes back."

He made no moves, but the confused look stayed on his face. "Uh, how did I end up here? I don't remember."

"You don't?" she asked. He shook his head. "The monster knocked someone over the wall and when I jumped over to see if they were okay, I saw you. I grabbed you and you kept muttering something to yourself about having to get home to warn the others. You looked fine, but I guess you weren't. You passed out when you were in front of my room. You seriously don't remember?"

"I remember-" he started to say, but trailed off. _She doesn't know I'm Sailor Star Healer, _he thought to himself. "I don't remember anything."

"That must suck. Um," she started and leaned towards him. "Are you really that girl I saw fighting that monster?"

Yaten looked at her with a shocked face as he sat down on a chair near her computer. He couldn't tell her that he was, but he couldn't lie to her about it. She had seen him after the fight, not Sailor Star Healer. If she knows and word gets around that way, not only will he, but the senshi will. . .that's it.

"I can't tell you. It would put both me and her in danger. I can't take a risk like that. Please don't ask me that again," he said. "You should have just ran like I told you to in the first place."

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. And it just wouldn't have been right. You can trust me with secrets. Now, I want a clear answer: are you or aren't you?"

"I can't tell you. It's a risk I just can't take. Please don't make me put anyone in danger."

She breathed in heavily and turned away, spotting her album. She smiled and grabbed it. He looked at her with an odd expression. There was one question in his mind.

"Um," he started to say, "I do want to know something. It is the main reason for my wanting to see you. It's about that person that attacked me a few weeks ago. How did it come about?"

She looked through her album as though she didn't hear him, but she came across the page she was looking for. She gave him her album. There was a set of five pictures that showed him before the attack took place.

"Uh," she started to say as she leaned close behind him, "these were the only ones I managed to take before he lunged at you and I attacked him. I saw him behind on the corner of the street when he started following. I tried my best to get you to turn around without revealing myself, but it didn't work. I yelled to you before he swung the bat. You turned around too late. My leg had gotten tangled in some of the vines when I tried to get to you. I put the flash in my camera and took one picture that stopped him long enough for me to get the bat away and swat him with it a few times. I managed to hit his balls if that counts for anything. I wanted to see if you were okay, but that guy, um, I think he was Seiya, came and started to attack the guy. The guy ran and I jumped the wall to hide. He spoke your name and started to check if you were alright. He threw you over his shoulder and I followed the two of you to your apartment building."

"I've heard what happened over and over. My dreams won't let me forget. I just want to know how I could have been attacked. I mean, never mind," he said, laughing a bit.

"You looked pretty beaten up. I wanted to see you, but I couldn't just go into the complex without knowing exactly where you lived."

"How did you find the apartment?"

She blushed a bit. "Instinct told me to follow you one day before your attack and I was waiting for my friend to come, we were supposed to go out, and your head was outside the window. After your attack, I was just as cautious as anyone. I followed you from the complex and back. I," she said, blushing and turning away, "followed you to your apartment room, just to make sure you got home safe. I only did that once, by the way."

"Next time, don't do that," he said. "Too many of those psycho girls, ya know? One finds out and there's havoc that comes after."

She laughed at that. A door slammed outside her bedroom. She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Yuri!" someone yelled. "Noni!"

She shut the door and locked it. She grabbed a jacket and a back pack from her closet, along with her camera. She looked at Yaten and let out a deep sigh.

"It's my dad. I don't want to be here. Can I hide in your apartment? Please?" she said with pleading eyes, although her tone was calm. "I won't be a bother, I promise."

"I've just met you. What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you once we're away from here."

He nodded as she opened the window of her home. She climbed out, landing softly on the ground. Yaten followed her around the small streets as she tried her best to avoid the lights. She stopped at a small store and said hello to the owner, a young woman named Ayame. She started rummaging through her back pack, pulling out a shirt and a cap.

"Running from your father again?" she asked.

"Yes, and not for the last time," Noni said, putting a different shirt over her tank top and throwing the jacket on. "Remember the only time I came by was the afternoon on my way home from school."

Noni pulled her hair in a short bun and put the cap over it, letting her bangs hang out a bit. She exited through the back of the store as a car pulled into sight from the direction she and Yaten had come.

(123)

Yaten opened the door to his apartment, looking around cautiously. Neither Taiki or Seiya were in sight. That was a good thing, wasn't it? He moved aside and allowed Noni to enter the apartment.

"Um, I can sleep on the couch if you want to sleep in my room," he said, unsure about what he was saying. "Unless you want to. . . okay, look, we don't really bring in girls that we just met, at all, so I don't-"

"I can sleep on the couch. It's fine, really," she said, smiling. "I just don't want to be home right now. I'm really used to couches, anyway."

Yaten gave her an unsure look. _I don't know if I should persist that she take my room, but what if she goes through my things?_

"Well, are you sure?" he said, walking towards his room. "I mean, I can sleep on the couch."

He opened the door slowly.

"No, it's okay," she said. "Like I said: I'm used to couches."

He entered his room to get the extra pillow he had, seeing Taiki when he entered, book in hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Yaten said.

"I got worried. I saw a monster in the alley and you weren't back from your walk."

"There was no need to worry," Yaten said, grabbing a pillow. "I know how to take care of myself, Taiki. I don't need someone to take care of me."

Noni had stepped to the door, curious about what was going on. Taiki smiled at her, receiving a smile in return. Taiki took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He set the book down on the floor and Yaten noticed something awkward about this book. It was hand written.

"Yaten, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" he asked, standing up. He took Noni's hand in his and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Taiki."

Noni blushed a bit at the introduction.

"I'm Noni."

"What is a lovely young lady like you doing out so late on a night like this?" he asked, leading her to the living room. "Especially with someone like Yaten. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. Um, I don't mean to bring my troubles with me. I don't want to be a bother."

Yaten almost strangled his pillows. _One second he acts anti-social and the next he's the charmer!_

"Noni," he said, leaving his room. "You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. It's the most I can do."

"It's okay, really, I'll sleep on the couch. It's not a bother, really."

"No, I insist. It wouldn't be right to have you sleep on the couch."

Noni let out a thick sigh. She nodded, caving into Yaten's offer. A look of triumph filled his eyes. He walked back into his room, getting a thin blanket and setting it on the couch. Noni looked at the clock and said her good-nights to both Yaten and Taiki, thanking both for their hospitality. Taiki gave Yaten a look of approval before walking to his room as well. Yaten just stared at the closed door in confusion. Had he just. . .? Nah!

With the lights finally off and the silence drowned by the sounds of the night, Yaten began to think. He had seen the pictures and she had said she had taken a picture of the man that had attacked him, blinding him for a few moments. Why didn't she give it to him? He could get that person and find out why. Put him in jail, finally

After two hours of not receiving sleep, Yaten got his courage intact and walked into his room. He opened the door slowly, so as not to wake Noni. She wasn't on the bed. He heard the low noise of sniffing coming from inside the room. He looked back and forth from the door, spying her on the farthest corner. She had her head buried in her arms.

He walked up to her slowly.

"Noni?" he said, startling her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, wiping away tears from her eyes.

He pulled her hands down and lifted her eyes to his. She looked beautiful with the moon light in her eyes. He wanted to keep her features captured in a photograph, but that wasn't really possible. Not in that particular light. A deep sadness filled his eyes as he continued to gaze into hers. Why did he feel like he had to comfort her? There was no real connection between them, yet his heart told him to do so.

"Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. The reply he received was her pulling her eyes away from his. He moved closer to her. "Please tell me why you're sad."

She looked at him putting her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hesitantly put his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. _Noni, what's wrong?_

_(1234)_

There it was, hoped you liked it. Now I'm off to continue my other fanfics and originals.


End file.
